


Bogey !

by Iceprincessvictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Feminine Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Shy Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessvictuuri/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Yuuri is Victor’s new caddie and Victor absolutely adores him.





	1. Look at him

Yuri Plisetskyy was a fiery teenager who didn’t enjoy carrying around my golf clubs (and water) under the hot, hot Michigan sun so he _begged_ Yakov to place him with someone else...

and that was how I got Katsuki Yuuri. The chubby, dark haired man who looked like he’d rather be alone in a 5x5 space then in the middle of Yakov’s office sitting next to me. I didn’t take it personally.

”So, what made you come from—“Yakov paused, squinting at Yuuri’s forms. “A stable restaurant job to being a caddie?”

”I wanted something different”

The old man rose an eyebrow and grunted, obviously not believing him. 

“So, you’re willing to work with Nikiforov?”

Yuuri nodded yes.

”You’re prepared for the sun?”

He nodded again.

”Perfect, you’re starting today.”

Yuuri, not prepared for that, nodded and stood up alongside of me, smoothing down his plaid, yellow and brown skirt and unclinging his pearl white Polo shirt from his body. His maryjanes has dirt along the bottom of them.

I smiled at him and held out my hand.

”My name is Victor Nikiforov and I am the worlds most famous golf player, with a score of 42 and an excellent hand. We are going to work well together”

The man only stared at me, brown eyes wide and nervous. I don’t blame him, he was thrown into this early.

I sighed and started walking, not caring if he was behind me or not.

”Since it’s your first day, I’m gonna teach you the basics of being a caddie and what you will and will not do. Got it?” 

Yuuri nodded and I beamed. 

“Perfect. Now, keep up”

And with a wink I hopped into my golf cart, revveing up the engine. Yuuri packed my golf clubs in the back and hopped on, his skirt was...

short.

 


	2. Talk more

Yuuri was able to keep up with my pace and understood _everything_ , which was amazing, he was a caddy _god_... definitely better then Yuri.

He was gentle with my clubs, he cleaned them if they got dirty, he gave me the right temperature water. He was everything I could’ve ever asked for.

”Ah, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri’s small voice broke my train of thought and he poked my bicep gently. I looked at him: his cheeks flushed and red, and smiled. 

“Yes, Yuuri?”

”We’re here.”

And we were, we were back at the lodge. Internally groaning I took the keys out of my cart and got out, waiting for Yuuri as he grabbed my bag. I could hear his maryjanes clack against the concrete as he skittered over to me... it was extremely cute.

”Yuuri?”

He hummed, “Yes, Mr. Nikiforov?”

”Why did you leave your last job?”

I opened the door for him, letting him walk in and wait for me. His eyes were light under the bright lodge lights. 

“It just wasn’t for me, it was my family’s restaurant and it just was...”He paused, scrunching up his face and turning away. “They didn’t accept me being gay or dressing like... this, so, they kicked me out and here I am.”

My mouth fell open.

How could they disown him?! He was amazing and wonderful and so shy, but it was cute, and perfect. I was stunned, to say the least.

Yuuri flushed.

”That’s horrible! Do you have somewhere to stay?”

He shrugged. “I’m staying in a motel just up the road right now. It’s not the best but it’ll do for now until I save up enough mone—“

”PLEASE LIVE WITH ME!—“ I paused. “I mean, please live with me because I have loads of space and I have a cute dog named Makkachin and she gets lonely and I... can’t cook.”

It was silent for a few minutes. And those were the deadliest few minutes of my life before the brunettes eyes went wide and he broke out laughing, clutching the jiggling bag in his arms so it wouldn’t fall. I smiled and let out a chucke.

”I could never! That’s basically intrusion, Mr. Nikiforov”

I grunted, a small smile still on my face. 

“You _can_ and you _will_. Have your stuff collected by morning,” I took my bag from my caddie. I went on. “Oh, and call me Victor. Mr. Nikiforov makes me feel like Yakov.” I shuddered and watched Yuuri nod vigorously, a wide grin on his face. It suited him, he looked beautiful. 

He pushed his glasses up a little and played with the hem of his plaid skirt.

”Yes Mr. Niki— _Victor_ ”

 _Oh god_. The sound of my name rolling off his tongue so smoothly while he stared up at me trough his eyelashes was so hot I could’ve creamed right then and there oh my god he is—

“Vitya! Get your ass over here _right now_!”

Oh fuck


	3. One good looking man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter !! Boring !!

Yuuri did have his stuff at the lodge by 7pm: huffing and heaving and red in the face, voice raspy as he called out a soft, broken “I have everything!”. His car was loaded up, full and fuller.

”Okay, beautiful! We can get your stuff in the room you choose and will have it done by noon tomorrow... roughly. I live right down the road so it won’t be too bad”

Yuuri whined and nodded, walking back to his car.

* * *

 

We were not able to get everything in his room that night but we got his bed up, so he could sleep on it. It had the prettiest white sheets and it was... ginormous? It was too big for such a small man.

He fell asleep right away as I continued to unpack the boxes. I could hear his breathing even against the sheets, making a strange noise of crinkles.

”Victor...? Why are you still unpacking?”

My head shot uo and I looked at the brunette rubbed at his eyes. He whined.

”You let me fall asleep!”

I shrugged, “You looked cute.”

”I could’ve helped you though!”

“It’s fine, I’m almost done. We did the big stuff, I can handle the little stuff,” I smirked. “you also have very pretty lace.”

Yuuri paled and let out a loud screech, jumping up from his bed and waddling over to me. His eyes were wide and bright. 

“You put away my underwear!”

I shrugged again, chuckling a little. “Yeah! I put away all of your other clothes too!”

Yuuri groaned and put his head into his hands. 

“I’m going to bed.”

I nodddd and got up, leaving his almost done room and shutting his light with a small “goodnight”.

 


	4. When your heart beats next to mine

Yuuri’s cheeks were bright red as we roared down the streets in my pink Cadillac. We had just come from my house, finishing up Yuuri’s room and now going to the lodge. _Like a Virgin_ played over the radio loudly.

My hand tapped against the door of the car whenever Madonna would move into the chorus, the words “like a Virgin touched for the very first time” always making me yell out.

What? It was a good song, a classic.

We arrived at the lodge at a good time and I waited for the brunette to get my bag, I hummed the song over and over and over again until it made my tongue numb... even when I was swinging, when my head would follow the golf ball I would be humming that damn tune. It was infectious.

“I GOT STUCK WITH YOU?!”

My head shot up and I instantly recognized that heavily accented voice.

”YOU’RE THE BIGGEST PRICK, LEROY!”

 _Yuri_.

I snickered and patted Yuuri’s shoulder and motioned for him to walk with me. He shook his head and with wide eyes he gripped onto my arm, tying to hold me back.

”Yuri!” My free arm shot up and waved him down, the angry teenager turned and flipped me off. But I only laughed and drew closer to the two: Yuri’s face was bright red while JJ simply stared down at his nails with a smirk.

”Oi Victor! Who’s your new bitch?”

I snuck a glance at Yuuri who stood frozen and scared. 

“You will call _my bitch_ Mr.Karsuki and nothing else, you understand?”

Yuri’s face turned even redder (if that was possible) and he stomped over to me, the grass kicking up from his black combat boots. I snickered as he got in my face.

”I will do no such thing! He doesn’t deserve any respect!”

”Oh and you do? I’ll tell Yakov that you, a caddie, are disrespecting another caddie.”

Yakov specifically set up those rules _because_ of Yuri. Everyone in that lodge or that is affiliated with the lodge knows that Yuri is judgmental and mean and can’t control his anger. Sometimes it’s cute and sometimes it gets out of hand.

The teenager huffed out a small “fine” and walked back over to JJ who, with the biggest smile, enveloped Yuri and kissed his cheek. There was screaming, lots of it, and thrashing and swearing.

Yuuri and I didn’t stay for the end of it, we went back to the lodge to get lunch.

* * *

He wore a felt, button-up, maroon skirt with a white polo shirt tucked in and platform maryjanes. He was nearly as tall as me, off by but a few centimeters.

We had lunch at the cafè in the lodge where we sat on the couches and he sat across from me with his feet tucked gently and neatly under him.

He was beautiful, the way he’d have to push his hair back if it got in his eyes, or the way he’d slick it back if it was too annoying. Yuuri was an angel and purely and aesthetic desire.

He is mine but not mine.


	5. Changes into something red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if I make any errors and f the chapters flow okay and if I am rushing stuff ! I really don’t want to rush stuff and this is the slowest I can go for now !! Please provide feedback on my work and what you think, it really helps.

To be quite honest, I had never liked someone quite as seriously and as much as I did the brunette across from my room. Being the world famous golf  player, Victor Nikiforov, I didn’t have time for relationships and settling down, I don’t even think I had thought about it before.

But then Yuuri came into my life: all shy, and pastel, and feminine, and beautiful, and light, and giggly, and suddenly the meaning of ‘dating’ changed and it wasn’t being chained to someone anymore. It was much more. It was laughing and sharing moments and sharing breakfast and having cute, homely, domestic thoughts throughout the day.

But _sadly_ , Yuuri wasn’t mine.

After lunch, we went out on the fields again and I taught Yuuri a little bit more of Yakov’s rule about ‘How to be a real Caddie’. If it even was a thing to make serious.

He was a quick and easy learner: not seeming to have time to fool around. He paid attention and didn’t speak much. 

“How much will I get paid?”

I went still. “What?”

”Paid... like money?”

”Fifty thousand, roughly, depends on how good you are and how present you are. It’s completely and entirely up to Yakov”

Yuuri but his lip.

”Why?”

He looked startled for a second.

”To be able to pay you back and have  money for a house... or at least a studio apartment.” I fake gagged and shook my head.

”You’re going to be living with _me_ and there’s no need to pay me back, your smile is all the money I need,” he didn’t look too convinced but a small hint of pink settled on the apples of his cheeks. “Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

And I don’t think he ever did because he just nodded and with that we finished his “training” and went home and he cooked us a little something (most likely as a thanks without the money he must not have right now). 

He was all that I needed, money meant nothing to me, it was simply just a materialistic piece of paper that a bunch of old men made worth of something. 

That night, I slept with ease and a smile on my face. 

* * *

A knock sounded at my bedroom door and I stirred, groaning, lifting myself up and squinting at my sheets. It was pitch black and all I could hear were the rattling of the shutters against the wind... how they hadn’t waken me up before was odd and quite questionable. 

”Yes? Hello?”

The knocks stopped and the shakiest, softest voice came from the other side. I knew who it was right away.

”V-Victor...? I’m sorry to wake you but I—“ he cut himself off with a small sob and hiccup. “I had a nightmare and my r-room is really dark and I don’t like it all that muc—“I cut the brunette off the fell back against my bed, pulling the covers up to cover my exposed abdomen. “Come in.”

Yuuri poked his head through the door and slowly came in, pulling skin his own duvet beside him like a toddler, his oversized nightshirt reaching well past mid thigh.

I internally awed, he was adorable for a 24 year old... childish but still somehow still mature.

”Come lay down with me.”

The brunette closed the door and skittered over to my bed, pushing my duvet over so that he could lay down and cover himself with his own. His head poked out and he grinned, cheeks wet with tears though his eyes were glowing far brighter then the lamp in my room.

”Thank you so much, I—I appreciate it a lot”

I grinned. 

“You’re welcome, I’d do anything for you.”

That was true.

 And soon enough, when the talking died down, Yuuri and I fell asleep to the soft, soothing sound of each other’s breathing.

“Goodnight, Victor.”

”Goodnight, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

 


	6. This time it’s just us

I woke up with our limbs tangled together and Yuuri’s face pressed tightly against my chest, his breathing shallow and hot. 

I groaned and shifted only to get pulled back into the heat that was the brunette. 

“Yuuri,”

I shifted again and tried to shimmy my arms from under Yuuri’s body but he only whined and pulled me back.

”Yuuri?”

I shifted for the third, and last time only to come up successful and able to free my body. I guess he wasn’t a morning person. The brunette grumbled and moved so that he was sitting up: one arm holding him up, and the other rubbing vigorously at his eyes.

”Did you call me?”

His voice was raspy but soft, full of sleep and aggravation. I chuckled and nodded, watching the brunette struggle to sit up, still only half a sleep.

”You were suffocating me”

Yuuri’s face went pale, “Oh god I’m so sorry, I know I’m heavy I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

I waved it off, “You’re not heavy at all, Yuuri, don’t worry. A little chub never hurt no one.”

He blushed furiously and nodded, getting up and out fo the bed. His “nightgown” was scrunched up and wrinkly at the base and his hair was a black mass of mess. Yuuri rubbed at his eyes and moved out of my room quickly to his own. I called after him.

“We have a big day ahead of us, Yuuri! It’s practice day for the tornament in two months so you’ll be able to meet everyone”  

and meet then he did.

* * *

The fields were _crowded_ , and I mean, crowded. Golfers were everywhere with their caddies: laughing, yelling, whining. It was truly a sight.

Yuuri stuck by my side with my bag of golf clubs in his arms. He looked so nervous and would keep bumping into me when someone got too close. I thought it was adorable until I could feel his soft hips touching mine and suddenly I was _aware_ of him.

I sucked in a harsh breath and stopped st the first hole.

”Victor, I see you have yourself a fine piece of _ass_ instead of that rotten, love-sick teenager” Chris came up behind Yuuri and passed his club along to his caddie, placing his hands on the brunettes ass and squeezing softly. Yuuri squeaked and Chris let out a low growl, whispering something into his ear.

”Y-Yes, I do.” Chris chuckled and moved away to stand next to me, eyeing my caddie hungrily. But I know, he would never try anything because Masumi is always by his side and he loves him to death. He’s just horny 24/7.

Yuuri had a bright blush on his cheeks.

”Your caddie is quite beautiful... plump and beautiful.”

Yuuri blushed even brighter and shuffled his black maryjane clad feet around.

”Hey, you know Yakov’s rules, Christophe. No touching anyone else’s caddie”

The blonde man held his hands up in defense and laughed, “I know, Victor. I just think he is...” he paused eyeing _my_ Yuuri again. “I just think he’s exquisite”.

I let out a harsh breath and moved next to Yuuri, bringing him into my shoulder and kissing the top of his head numerous times. 

“He is... but he’s mine”.

Chris smirked knowingly and backed off, taking himself and his caddie to the second hole where his ball was whie yuri and I stayed back at the first hole flirting an talking and laughing.

He was exquisite, a gem, a diamond, a beautiful piece of artwork. I loved him.


	7. Baby, you’re my ecstasy, the only drug I need

Yuuri and I were very touchy and very... flirty. When we got to the last hole, the brunette had grown very confident in whatever he was trying to do to me and would hang off of me with the my bag by his side and his leg wrapped around mine.

He’d purr in my ear and lean over to try and see what I was doing.

I chuckled. 

“My sweet, sweet Yuuri... You’re wonderful and all but you need to move away, I would hate to damage your beautiful face and body with this club when I swing.”

”That’s kinky”

I closed my eyes and took a deep, slow breath in. _I was gonna lose my mind_. 

“Yuuri, I don’t know what Chris was telling you but if it is this then I swear to god I will combu—“

Yuuri batted his long eyelashes at me innocently, cheeks dusted a pretty pink as he peered up at me. 

“Doing what, Victor? I’m just being your caddie. Isn’t this what I’m supposed to do? Bring around your clubs?”

This boy is _sin_. _Pure sin_. The way he’s dressed, he way he acts, he way he says my name, the way he _touches_ me. I can’t afford to think so dirtily and so... much about him. It was going to ruin me. 

I interanlly groaned and nodded, moving over just a little bit. Eventually, Yuuri got the hint and backed off, running I’ve tyo where Chris and his caddie were to... _scheme_ with him. 

I grumbled as Chris held Yuuri’s waist, lips pursed against his ear as he spoke lowly and made eye contact with me.

”Fuck you, Christophe.” And picked up my bag, got into my golf cart and drove away to the third hole where my ball rested.

* * *

I didn’t see Yuuri all the rest of the day and it pissed me off. 

When I get back to the lodge, the brunette sat on the brown suede couch with a shadowed face and guilty eyes. The sight could’ve— _almost_ made me feel bad for leaving him like that or of pure jealousy but I didn’t. 

When he heard me place down my bag he leapt up, running towards me and hugging me tightly. His head was situated tightly in my neck. His breathing was warm.

”Victor! I— I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I upset you and I didn’t mean to flirt with Chris! I-I don’t like him like that I promise”

Scoffing, I peeled Yuuri off of me and pointed to my bag, which he promptly picked up, and started to walk away. 

“Just a hint, Yuuri, when you’re my caddie... I don’t care why you do and who you are sleeping with as long as you take my bag.”

And with that, the rest of the day was filled with unbearable silence. 

 


	8. — .... okay

Christophe- _Why are you so harsh to Yuuri? I thought you had a little thing with him_

Me- _I think it’s you that has the thing with him. I am not harsh, I am simply just being the golfer to my... nonsuperior_

Christiphe- _You’re an asshole, he’a a fucking caddie, Victor. Not a nonsuperior!_

Christophe- _You’re not even a superior! I don’t have a thing with him_

Me- _Oh yeah? Then why were you two flirting? And you squeezed his ass? What was that about then?_

Christophe- _Oh_

Christophe- _I see ;)_

Christophe- _You’re jealous!_

Me- _Am not!_

Christophe- _Are too!_  

Christophe- _Yuuri is quite declious and fuckable but I have Masumi and you know I would never do anything to hurt my love, he is everything to me Victor_

Me- _Oh, yeah... I’m sorry_

Me- _But still, you can’t just... feel up my Yuuri like that_

Christophe- _Oh, Your Yuuri?_

Me- _Yes_

Christophe- _Victor... be honest with me... do you like Yuuri?_

Me- _Of course I do!_

Christophe- _No, not in a ‘he works for me’ kind of way. I mean like a ‘I want to kiss him’ way._

Me- _Oh fuck_

Me- _yes, I am sure of it, I like him a lot_

Christophe- _That’s all I wanted to hear! I am satisfied now! Goodbye_!

* * *

He day had gone by quickly and I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I was in love with Katsuki Yuuri: the awkward, shy, cutesy, sexy Japanese caddie that replaced the angry Russian teenager I had before. 

The thought made me squeal like an embarrassing school girl and make my heart pump at a thousand miles per hour.

”Victor?” I jumped slightly at the soft voice and knock at my door. 

“Yes?” It was silent for a few beats and then, “Can I come in?”

I smiled slightly, my heart racing even farther. “Another nightmare?”

...

”No.”

My throat swelled up and I nodded, to no one in particular. 

“Come in.”

And so he did, dragging his blanket alongside of him like he did that one time and laid down right beside me. His breath smelled of mint and he smelled of flowers, strong and then stronger and then gone.

I enjoyed it whilst I could.

”I’m sorry for today, for leaving you with Chris in he middle of the field.”

He shook his head, I could feel it.

”It is okay, I think I deserved it.”

Yuuri then turned over and started to create imaginary patterns into my cream bedsheets.  

“Goodnight, Victor, I—“He stopped.

”Goodnight, Yuuri, I love you”

There was silence for a few minutes and then, the softest I’ve ever heard him replied with a smooth ‘I love you’, unlike I was the first and ever man he had ever loved.

I enjoyed it whilst I could.

* * *

When I woke up, the side of the bed that I had never slept on, that was previously filled with Yuuri, was empty and cold and my hands grasped greedily at the air. 

A stickynote was placed gently against the pillow.

” _Left to go get some things for breakfast. I know it’s your day off and wanted to treat you for everything you’ve done. I left at 7:28, I should be back soon._

 _Love you, xo, Yuuri_ “

I chuckled and took the note and placed it in my bedside drawer. My clock read a loud and neon green 7:36am that blinked at me. I smiled and stood from the bed, rubbing a hand through my hair and jumping with glee, my heart singing a tremendous song...

I was in _love_...

Me, Victor Nikiforov, the world famous Golfer, the shut-in, depressed, camera friendly, Victor Nikiforov was in love with a short, feminine, beautiful caddie, Katsuki Yuuri.

And he was my everything.

 

 

 


	9. EPILOGUE

We had won the tornaments together. We were known around the world as “Victuuri: The golfing duo” and we wore that title proudly, kissing each other when I’d win, telling the world that we got married and were planning on settling down, spending less and less on golfing and more and more on _us_.

Katsuki Yuuri was an amazing man that I had met at the beginning of the golfing season and he has continued to surprised me and make me happy every single day that we’ve been together. He introduced me to his family, who had to think about his sexuality for a long, _long_ time (but finally semi-accepted him) and we’re happy to see him after so long. They were very nice and caring, Yuuri’s sister, Mari, was hilarious and loved me. I loved them as my own family.

Sometimes, when things would collapse, me and Yuuri would have a bad day. We’d get angry at each other or something else and take it out on the other person: yelling, screaming, crying. But we always overcame the bad.

”I love you” I held Yuuri in my arms, swinging us back and forth as I peppered kisses us along the base of his neck to his cheek. He giggled and squirmed.

”I love you too, you big dork.”

We both laughed and for a moment, in the silence, it was everything I could’ve asked for... just us, holding each other, our heartbeats, his breathing, my breathing—

Yuuri hummed. “Victor?”

”Yes?”

”Do you really like me as your caddie?”

”Of course I do! Why are you asking that?” Yuuri shrugged and hummed again, a ghost of a smile was on his lips.

”Because I don’t like golf”

...

I stared at him for a few minutes and then broke out into laughter, holding him against my chest.

”I know.”

 _I love him_.

 


End file.
